


Just Go With It

by Texan_Red_Rose



Category: RWBY
Genre: Casual Sex, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texan_Red_Rose/pseuds/Texan_Red_Rose
Summary: Blake, in a mood for some nice, no strings attached sex, tries calling on her friends with benefits relationship with Yang. However, she didn't check who she sent the text to, and now finds herself in quite the pickle.





	Just Go With It

**Author's Note:**

> “i thought you hated me but i just accidentally sent you a booty text and you accepted and i am seriously considering it” au- for Xerxes, thank you for your kindness.

Blake grumbled, shouldering her way into her apartment and slamming the door behind her. On top of an overall  _miserable_  work day, she’d made the mistake of reading a rather risque passage in her book during the train ride home, and now had to deal with the images playing at the back of her mind. Her ears flattened against her skull as she tossed her messenger bag into her reading chair, heading to the kitchen to make herself some tea.  _Hopefully_ , that would calm her down, though she honestly doubted it. 

It wasn’t until she was trying not to squirm in her seat on the train that it occurred to her that… well… she couldn’t exactly recall the last time she’d scratched that particular itch, so to speak. She remembered some vague standing agreement with Yang about hitting each other up if they needed a bit of release but the last time she’d actually made good on that deal had to be months ago, at least. Part of it came from both of them being busy with their respective careers but it mostly boiled down to her best friend getting back in the dating game. Blake thought it would be better to keep things platonic and attended her own needs when they arose… but, right now, she  _really_  didn’t feel like playing the solo game.

“So what do I do?” She ran her hands through her hair and around her ears, dragging her nails along her scalp, which  _also_  wasn’t doing her any favors. “Call Yang or just take care of it myself?”

The latter option would be quicker, obviously. Plus, she wouldn’t have to deal with the embarrassment of getting turned down; if memory served, her best friend had just started dating someone and that usually meant that their previous arrangement was suspended. But… if she  _could_  have someone else warming her bed tonight… she’d prefer it.

“Fuck it.” Going back over to her bag, she fished out her scroll and flicked down through the contacts, firing off a quick message and tossing the device away.  _‘Hey, I know this is short notice, but I’m horny. Care to lend a hand?’_

Were it anyone else, she probably wouldn’t have been  _that_  direct. Or, at least, she would’ve tried adding a bit of flattery to the request. Yang, however, would just run her in circles if she didn’t get straight to the point- and sneak in as many puns and sex jokes as she could in the meantime- so it behooved her to just get straight to the point. Even what she sent would likely spark some manner of cheeky comment from the blonde but at least she’d avoided most of it… or so she hoped, anyway.

In the meantime, while she waited for an answer and the kettle to boil, Blake went to her room and changed into her yukata, giving herself a brief once over in her mirror before shrugging. The good thing about inviting her best friend over for some no-strings-attached sex remained that she didn’t have to actually worry about putting a ridiculous amount of effort into her appearance. She wouldn’t impress Yang with smooth legs; as long as she properly trimmed her nails, that’s all the blonde really cared about.

Her ear flicked when she caught the distant ping alerting her to a new message, stopping by the kitchen to fill her cup with some calming jasmine tea before checking her scroll. Blake’s brows furrowed in confusion, though, as it wasn’t Yang texting her.

_‘I don’t have any plans for tonight so that’s amenable. Your place or mine?’_

“Huh.” She unlocked her scroll, trying to figure out what Weiss could be referring to with that. Although friends for a number of years… well, ‘friends’ was perhaps overstating their relationship. The first time they met, she’d corrected the woman on some basic misconceptions of her family’s industry, which the then heiress didn’t take kindly to, and they’d gotten into their fair share of heated debates over the years. Sure, Weiss eventually saw things from her perspective, and she had to concede that she’d been unnecessarily harsh on someone who had no say in her family’s dealings, but it felt… a bit awkward talking to the woman now. They agreed on a lot of things, could hold long conversations on a wide variety of subjects, but they’d never really interacted one-on-one- not like the ease that came with their respective best friends in the ever hazardous sister duo of Ruby and Yang. So, they got along, but Blake hadn’t been sure this whole time if it was because they felt they  _had_  to or because they genuinely had grown into two people with compatible interests, and she’d been a bit hesitant to find out for fear of rocking the boat.

The cup stopped halfway to her mouth as her eyes went wide.

Weiss hadn’t sent her a text out of the blue;  _she_  had. The text meant for Yang- she’d somehow clicked on the wrong recipient. Because  _apparently_  she didn’t have any X’s between the W’s and Y’s and saved everyone by their first name which, in hindsight, was a  _terrible_  idea.

“Oh, I’m so dead.” She set her cup down on the coffee table, running a hand through her hair. “What do I say?”

First came the obvious option: explain that she’d sent the text to the wrong person. However, she didn’t want to do that for a couple of reasons, chief of which being that she wouldn’t want to give Weiss the impression that she randomly solicited her friends for sex. Secondly, Weiss was proud and a touch vain; it would probably hurt the woman’s feelings if she revoked the offer now.

So, she considered the second option: just going with it. They didn’t know each other in  _that_  way so it’d probably last a bit longer, as they’d have to dedicate a bit of time to learning the other’s boundaries and such. Which…  _could_  be fun, if just for the variety. She might end the night more frustrated than she started, though, depending on their sexual compatibility. That could make things  _even more_  awkward between them.

Yet, she had to consider,  _Weiss said yes_. Maybe she could still weasel out of this.

_‘Really? Just like that?’_

Setting her scroll down, she took a steadying sip of her tea, puffing out a breath. Watch it be a case of not looking when sending the text for both of them, she mused idly, a grin curling her lips.

Seriously, who was she kidding? Weiss Schnee? Just over five feet of raw emotional energy, with a quick wit and a sharp tongue, filled with dramatic gestures and over-the-top theatrics when the mood struck her, which seemed to be more and more the longer they all stayed friends. Gorgeous, striking blue eyes, pristine white hair, constantly adorned in skirts that swirled around her thighs and heels that hurt her ankles just looking at them- Weiss could have her pick of any partner in all of Remnant, if she put aside her own insanely high standards. 

And Blake thought  _she_  had just consented to a one-night-stand out of the blue?

“I must really be out of it.” She muttered while her scroll pinged, and she picked it up expecting reality to set everything right again.

 _‘Says the one who offered “just like that” but I’ll indulge: yes, just like that.’_ And, once again, the world failed to make sense.  _‘Why do you ask, though? Did you expect me to turn you down?’_

 _‘Yes?’_  Blake licked her lips, trying to play the whole thing  _just_  right.  _‘I mean, you’ve never… indicated an interest before.’_

 _‘Neither have you.’_  Obviously, a fair point.  _‘Allow me to be direct, Blake. You’re very attractive, it’s been a while since I’ve had a partner in that manner, and I’ve nothing else to occupy my time tonight. If you’re offering, I’m willing to see where it goes.’_

Setting her scroll down, she pressed her palms together, then against her chin. 

Well…  _now_  what?

Then her scroll buzzed.

_‘And, I suppose I should mention that I’ve always noticed a certain amount of friction between us. I’ve yet to identify the cause, however, given my reaction to your text, I’m tempted to say it might be some sexual tension? I think it’s an avenue worth exploring, at any rate.’_

Blake’s ears flattened against her skull as she shut her eyes tight, then opened them to find the text still staring at her.

This was real.

And… she allowed herself to think back,  _really_  think back on their handful of interactions over the past few months. How her gaze seemed drawn to the woman’s lips or hands or thighs- appreciation, she’d thought at the time, for Weiss’ rigorous self care routine, applying her lipstick and gloss perfectly, moisturizing her hands, the hem of her skirts, but… she couldn’t really  _discount_  that she’d been looking for another reason.

Picking up her scroll, she almost bit the bullet and went with the first option, but then paused, reading back over Weiss’ texts.

Weiss, who still objected to being hugged, even though everyone knew she enjoyed it.

Weiss, who refused to admit any sort of emotional vulnerability, despite being prodded on multiple occasions. 

Weiss, who endeavored to be as concise with her wording as possible, a by product of dealing with far too much business jargon on a daily basis.

And, in the space of a few messages, the woman had seemingly broken all those long held habits, almost running herself in circles in that last text, admitting to her loneliness when none of them could pry so much as a vague detail about her dating life usually, and more than willing to explore something far more physical than a mere hug.

“She likes me.” With as many romance books as she’d read, she probably should’ve seen it coming. But, then, the obvious question presented itself. “Do I like her?”

Logically, the best way to check that- since she’d  _obviously_  missed the signs of attraction coming the other way- would be to imagine if she’d sent it to someone she didn’t have an interest in and that  _immediately_  brought a blush to her cheeks because she  _would not_ hesitate to explain herself and apologize to just about anyone else who popped into her head, regardless of how their opinion of her might change.

“Oh Maidens, I  _do_.” Opening her contacts again, she flicked down and,  _this time_ , ensured she clicked on Yang’s name, wasting not one second in launching into her explanation. “Yang, please, I need some help, I accidentally sent a text to the wrong person and now she’s taking me up on my offer.”

“Okay, Blakey, I- ah- I need you to, hmmmm, slow down a little- no, not you, you keep going, please.” 

Blake slapped a hand to her face. “Damnit- did you answer your scroll while having sex  _again_?”

“Hey, for someone with- oh, yeah, right there- with some sort of emergency on her hands, you’re objecting to me answering? I can still hang up, ya know.”

Putting the idea out of her mind for the moment- as best she could, anyway- the Faunus got to her point. “Listen, I was going to text  _you_  for one of our, you know, uh-”

“Friends with benefits parties?” A chuckle. “Don’t worry, I told her about that. She doesn’t mind. So, who’d you text instead?”

Even though Yang couldn’t see her, she looked away regardless. “That- that’s not important.”

“Oh, so it’s someone I know- ah! Fuck, just, yes do that again, but not while I’m on the scroll!” A stuttered breath. “Look, Blakey, I love you, I’ll help you any way I can, but I’m about three seconds from getting railed into next week and I’d kinda like to get to that part sooner rather than later.”

“ _She likes me,”_  Blake said, ears laying back as her cheeks heated up in a blush. “And I… maybe… might like her back? And… this might’ve been me realizing that-”

“For as many books as you read, you sure are bad at this.” A laugh- and she did her best to ignore the breathless quality. “Okay, look, have you eaten yet?”

“No.”

“Has she?”

“I don’t know?”

“Alright, tell her to come over to your place, bring some dinner,” her best friend said, pulling the scroll away to release a sigh and mutter something to her partner. “Make a date out of it. See how the night goes. If she’s only there for the sex, you’ll know it.”

“Okay.” She nodded- for solely her benefit, of course. “That makes sense.”

“Now, tell me who it is.” Another chuckle that tapered off into a sigh. “C’mon, you call me in a panic like this, it’s gotta be good, and my expertise doesn’t come cheap!”

Closing her eyes, she braced herself for the reaction sure to follow. “It’s Weiss.”

For a brief, blessed moment, silence.

And then, Yang started  _laughing_. Full bellied, hard, debilitating laughter, and the static of the scroll being dropped to the bed or floor.

Not wanting to stick around for what would follow, Blake hung up, then went back to her texts.

_‘Have you eaten yet?’_

_‘The non sequiturs are charming, by the by. And no.’  
_

_‘My place, one hour. I’ll phone in an order to that sushi place by your apartment. Dinner, wine, and then we can have some fun?’_ Blake bit her lip, hoping it didn’t sound too pushy. 

_‘That sounds wonderful. It’s a date.’_

_‘Perfect.’_ This might end  _really_  badly, but perhaps it could also end… somewhat good?  _‘I’ll see you soon.’_

_‘I look forward to it.’  
_

Blake set her scroll down and picked up her tea, starting to drink from it before she choked.

Weiss hasn’t seen her naked before.

 _Shit_.

Jumping to her feet, she dashed towards her bathroom for some last minute touch ups. Even if they didn’t end up having sex, she’d  _at least_  like to be prepared.

**Author's Note:**

> I leave what comes next to your imagination.
> 
> Also, y’all know me, y’all know exactly why Yang is dying of laughter.


End file.
